


Damned Spot

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cameron POV, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, one word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: A team outing to a restaurant goes wrong.





	Damned Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'scrubs' for StargateDrabbles over on Tumblr.

Finds her in a bathroom near to the medical bay—the water running at top speed, the scratching sound, it’s odd for a bathroom, and the oddness fits her perfectly.

Her shirt, which also fits her perfectly, is in her hands, running under a steady stream of water from a basic faucet with two ancient handles covered in calcium spots, leaving her in a thin black camisole and jeans, balancing on the balls of her feet, really scrubbing her shirt free of blood.

They were out to dinner as a team—three of them made it back, Jackson in critical condition. Sam and Teal’c were abducted at the classy restaurant, the scene turned into a quickdraw shootout that lasted less than a minute.

This is why they stay on base.

This is why they try and keep her on base.

She has all these glamorized ideas of Earth life—pretty dresses and makeup, dancing and drinks, dinner and movies, cute animals and homemade apple pie—but really it’s full of evil people who do evil things just like anywhere else.

“Vala.” The skin on her hands flushes bright red, and water steams up from the basin that her wet shirt flops around in. “I think it’s clean.”

Doesn’t make any show that she hears him, still scrubbing just as hard, the counter biting against her hips.

“Vala.” Stretches from where he leans beside her and twists off the hot tap until the water dwindles. “I think you got—”

“No.” Banks into him, and the amount of strength behind her shove is astounding, sending him a few steps back.

Charges at him again, and he expects it, keeps his hands up to guard as she lands a couple of blows before clamping his hands around her wrists, slippery and cold from the water, holding her in place until she starts to sob, falling forward into his chest.

“He jumped in front of me, Cameron.” Holds her arms rigid against the side of her body, her chin drilling against his shoulder, her body convulsing.

“I know.” Hooks his arm around her shoulders, free hand cupping the back of her head, the strands of hair pulled loose from her updo in the fray, the coarseness of blood drying on them.

“He jumped in front of me.” Repeats herself, her voice falling into a raspy gasp, a realization to herself.

He collects her, lifts her slightly against him, her tense body quivering in the shock of her words until the muscles fall slack from exhaustion. “I know.”

 


End file.
